


Time Alone is Time Well Spent

by Lopithecus



Series: RK1K Week 2019 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Day 2 Prompt, M/M, Stuck inside during a snowstorm, rk1k week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: Markus and Connor were going to go ice skating when suddenly a snowstorm struck, forcing them to stay home. So, instead they cuddle on the couch and talk about future plans and dates.





	Time Alone is Time Well Spent

**Author's Note:**

> *Panics* I-I’m catching up!! See!!
> 
> Prompt: Day 2 - Stuck inside during a snowstorm

Connor walks over to Hank who is currently kneeling down in front of his fireplace, trying to get a fire going. “Would you like some help, Luitenteint?” Connor asks him, holding out the hot cocoa he has made for the older man.

Hank is grumbling, lighter in hand that just won’t start. “No. It’s just this fucking piece of shit…” Hank trails off as the lighter finally emits a flame.

Markus chuckles from his spot on the couch. The deviant leader had come over to ask Connor to go ice skating with him, something he’s heard humans enjoy doing immensely. However, by the time they were ready to go, it had started snowing and accumulating quickly causing them to have to cancel their plans. Now it is snowing so heavily outside, Hank has refused to let Markus leave until it is done.

Hank stands, taking a hold of the drink Connor is still holding. “There, now we won’t freeze to death.”

“Our biocomponents will thank you greatly for it,” Markus comments.

Connor makes his way to the couch, sitting down next to Markus as Hank sits down in the chair. “I’m sorry our plans got ruined.”

Markus reaches over and puts an arm around Connor’s shoulders. “It’s okay, as long as I’m with you.”

“Hey,” Hank begins. He sits back, propping his feet up onto the coffee table. “No one said a date can’t be spent at home.”

“I’m pretty sure dates don’t include a third person,” Connor points out.

Hank scoffs. “How would you know? There are things called threesomes.”

“Isn’t that sex?”

Hank clears his throat and continues, ignoring Connor’s statement. “Plus, there are double dates.”

“That involves four people,” Markus says.

Hank scowls, sitting up as his annoyance rises. “Open relationships, then.” Connor and Markus chuckle at Hank’s flustering, amused at the older man’s justifications. Hank eyes them, sighing and standing up. “Okay, okay, I get it. I know when I’m not wanted anymore.” He makes his way out of the living room, heading in the direction of his bedroom. “You kids have fun.” He takes a step. Stops. “No sex on the couch.”

Connor feels his cheeks light up blue in embarrassment as he watches the man’s back retreat. “Yes, Luitenteint.”

Markus is laughing beside him, pulling Connor in closer. They eventually start to slip further and further down until Markus is lying on his back and Connor is on top of him, head rested on the other android’s chest. They lie their silently for a while, just enjoying each other’s company. After a while, though, Connor breaks the quietness of the room.

“I would have loved to have felt what it’s like to ice skate.” Markus hums in agreement. “There’s so many human things I want to try.”

Markus’ hand moves up, stroking into Connor’s hair. “There’s a lot of human things I want to try with you.”

Connor sits up slightly, peering into Markus’ mismatched eyes. “Skating and going to the movie theaters. Bowling!” he says excitedly. “I bet you would be a great bowler.”

Markus chuckles. “Oh really?”

“Yes,” Connor sits up more, his enthusiasm getting the better of him. “You can wear one of those polos. You know the ones we see in movies with the stripes going up the side.” Markus is smiling at him and it encourages Connor to continue. “You can teach me how to do it. You’ll show me all the techniques to getting a strike.”

“You could just preconstruct it,” Markus says, eyes traveling the expanse of Connor’s face. His smile is wide and amused, finding joy in Connor’s rambling.

“But that would be cheating. I wouldn’t preconstruct anything.” His hands are now firmly placed on Markus’ chest, leaning over him to peer directly into the android’s eyes. “And you wouldn’t be able to do that either because you like the competition.”

“Oh, do I now?”

Connor shifts, straddling markus’ legs and sitting up straight. He can feel the heat of the fireplace on his artificial skin and the glow of the fire is emaculate on Markus’ skin. “If you didn’t, you wouldn’t have gotten so far in the revolution.”

They fall silent, Markus looking up at Connor and Connor looking down at Markus. Markus worries his bottom lip between his teeth, a very human thing to do, Connor notes. “I suppose so,” Markus finally says and he reaches up, pulling Connor back down.

Connor goes willingly, reestablishing his previous position. “What about going mini golfing in the summer?” He feels Markus shrug. “Or a zoo.”

“Zoos are full of android animals that don’t belong behind cage doors and bars,” Markus cautioned.

“Nor did real animals deserve it.” Connor sits up again. “Is that the next revolution? Save the android animals.”

Markus is frowning and Connor gets a distinct feeling that his joking has gone too far. “It’s not funny, Connor.”

“I’m sorry,” he immediately apologizes. “I know it’s not.”

Markus sighs and sits up, standing from the couch. He walks over to the window, peers out. From what Connor can see, it’s still snowing heavily. “Androids aren’t even near to being free with equal rights yet, Connor, and I wish…” The android trails off.

Connor gets up as well, walks over to Markus, and wraps his arms around his waist. He rests his head against the back of Markus’ neck, holding him close. “I know.”

“I wish there was more I could do,” Markus finally finishes, frowning out into the snow.

The fireplace has warmed the room, making the air cozy but all Connor feels is the cold of a heavy weight that belongs to the dread of their future fate. He doesn’t know what to do, how to help Markus in his plans. He was made to find answers not create them. “You can do it,” he says unhelpfully and he can see Markus’ scowl in the reflection on the window.

“Can I?”

_ We’re all counting on you to _ , he thinks but he knows better than to say such a thing out loud. He doesn’t want to burden Markus more than the android already is. “You’ve made it this far, Markus. You can make it further. You’re strong and determined and when you put your mind towards something, you get it done.” He nudges the android, makes him turn around so he’s holding Markus from the front. “And you’ve got plenty of support through it all, including me.”

Markus smiles at him and it’s more relaxed, Markus leaning into him to kiss him and hug  him close. “I wish we could have gone ice skating.”

Connor rests his head on Markus’ shoulder, squeezing him tight. “Take me bowling to make up for it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure how I feel about this one but I hope you all enjoyed it anyway!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
